Though the Fire
by Kirsten.Vanessa
Summary: Theme challenge. Using the song from Buffy's Once More With Feeling, my dear friend Kirsten created a new version for Harry Potter. Its fantastic! XD


89: Through the fire

Disclaimer: As in the time a terrible curse fell wrong and they all ended singing, if it sounds familiar to any fandom, well, that's just mere coincidence.

Harry has come back from the dead, but something feels terribly wrong. He wants to be dead, he hates this, being everyone's last hope. He's standing outside their tent, he feels impatient, inspired, he feels a horrible need to sing. It starts as an itch on the back of his throat, his lips move…

"I touch the fire and it freezes me" Harry sings in a deeper voice, of the man's voice he's acquire with age, and he folds the robe his wearing closer to his body.

He walks closer to the camp fire Hermione charmed to stay lit all night, the red flame dipped his skin and tainted it orange. "I look into it and its black".

He stretches his hand onto the flame; the heat that should burn his skin is plain heat.  
"Why can't I feel?" Harry closed his hand, magically ripping a piece of the flame, "My skin should crack and peel"

On open palm, the flame vanished, the skin untainted, "I want the fire back".

He stared up into the fine lines of smoke that vanished no less than half a meter on the sky. "Now, through the smoke he calls to me", he could visualize the snake like face so clear it made him shudder.

"To make my way across the flame", he looked at the sky, pitch black. "To save the day, or maybe melt away, I guess it's all the same…"

Harry picked a coal up from the campfire, "So, I will walk through the fire" he pressed it, and it left a tingling sensation running through his skin.

"Cause where else will I turn?", he opened his arms as he sang, "I will walk through the fire" he leaned on a tree at mouth of the deep forest. He threw the coal far until the red light got lost.  
"And let it…"

Meanwhile on the Malfoy Manor…

Draco is pacing, turning and walking, fuming through the small chamber that had been assigned by the Dark Lord to him. He was feeling rather weird, a humming that vibrated along his stomach and threatened to come out any time soon, he was surprised to find himself singing.

"The torch I bear is scorching me" He gave a dramatic neck twist "Harry's laughing I've no doubt", the boy half screamed "I hope he fries, I'm free if that sod dies!"

He paced to his bead, and then turned to his wardrobe, where he kept his last remaining flying broom.  
"I better help him out."

On the dungeons of the exact same Manor Voldemort was sitting on a long arm chair, Nagini on his lap, and he sang for he knew what he would do.

"Cause he is drawn to the fire" he sang on a soft hissing voice, smirked and petted the snake, "Some people…"

Draco was climbing out the window, holding the broom , "He will…"

And the Dark Lord and Draco sang at the exact same moment, an unfitting chorus of Slytherins. "…never learn," Draco was falling, the cold air freezing his face, and seconds before the crash he lifted, "and he will walk through the fire…" Voldemort snickered as Draco flew into the night, "And let it".

On the Golden Trio's tent…

Ron is sitting on the edge of his bed, he needs to sing, he doesn't know why, he had never liked it before, but it just feels right as he starts out.

"Will this do a thing to change him?" Ronald held his head gripping his hair as if to rip it off. "Am I leaving Ginny in danger?"

He couldn't believe himself, he had left his sister on Narcissa's care, but still he hoped Harry would go get her, things were awfully wrong… "Is my mate too far gone to care?"

Hermione was pretending to seep, but Ron was singing and it didn't fit, she herself felt pretty weird, she had to join in…"What if Harry can't defeat him?"

Pansy sat straight up, her eyes wide as platters, "Mudblood nerd is right, we're needed!", but he was met by Hermione's and Ron's ice cold stares "...Or we could just sit around and glare…"

At the same time George, Hermoine, Ron, Pansy, Fleur and Bill sang, "We'll see it through." they stood and started to gather their things "It's what we're always here to do so… we will walk through the fire..."

Harry is walking into the forest, some string is pulling him into the dark shapes hidden inside, "So one by one, they turn from me", he recalls Ron's first look of utter horror and despair when he couldn't stand the light of the sun, of how he didn't want to speak. "I guess my friends can't face the cold…"

Fleur was strapping her boots on, her eyes focused on her shoelaces, her heart pounding, knowing that she could die for this particular cause, "What can't we face..."

Harry walks deeper to the heart of the forest, every step he takes is tugging on his insides and so he sings, he sings because he must, because he can't stop now, "But while I froze, not one among them knows"…

Fleur shares a look of acknowledgment with her husband, her heart feels strong as she holds his hand "...Together."

Harry turns up to the sky, drowning in the comforting darkness, counting the stars with his eyes and he feels the sorrow he has to endure today, and the day after, and the one after that one …"And never can be told".

Pansy stands, taking her wand on her right hand and holding it with so much strength her knuckles turn white, "He came from the grave much graver."

On the Manor, Voldemort is smiling as far as that face aloud him to, "So one by one they come to me," His red eyes glowered shining with the blue flames, not by one inch changing the tone. "The distant redness as their guide."

Draco was flying, by the second getting closer to where Harry was going, his platinum blond hair ruffled by the wind, he was mad, it was cold and he had forgotten his jacket, his voice shook from the cold, "First, he'll kill him, then I'll save him."

Fleur's hair got a red glow from Hermione's charmed flame, "Everything is turning out so dark…"

He walked even further, the boy who lived and then died, and then came back, "Going through the motions".

Voldemort smiled as he saw his chessboard, the pieces were almost in place, his, at least were already set.  
"But what they find, ain't what they had in mind", between phrases he laughs, "It's what they have inside."

Harry is falling, he knows but he won't stop, "Walking through the part."

Draco is only a few miles away from him, and he leans into his broomstick to fly faster, "No, first I'll save him, then I'll kill him!"

Bill holds Fleur's hand and smiles as his deep voice is heard over the night "I think this line is mostly filler".

Ron is walking decisively, his heart set on gaining his best mate back, "What's it going to take to strike a spark?"

Voldemort links his fingers and he laughs, cold and hard and Lucius shudders, "He will come to me," grey eyes flattered nervously.

Harry is inches away from Voldemort's trap, and there is nothing he would rather now, "These endless days are finally ending in a blaze".

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco are singing, simultaneously and at the top of their lungs…  
"And we are caught in the fire"  
"At the point of no return"  
"So we will walk through the fire"  
"And let it"  
"Burn"

"Let it burn"  
"Let it burn"  
"Let it burn!"

The moment Draco's feet touched the ground the fire in the Manor grew cold,

"Show time…" Voldemort sang and Lucius swallowed, he hoped his son would fail to see…


End file.
